The effects of Interferon administration on nocturnal sleep patterns particularly Rem amount and timing in human subjects is studied. This study grew out of findings in the CPH primate laboratory that administration of recombinant human Interferon was followed by a decrease in nocturnal Rem latency in young pigtail monkeys.